Don't Say I'll be right back
by IAmLostInMyOwnMind
Summary: Don't ever say I'll be right back, and don't turn on that radio, the twenty three days of the twenty third spring have began, and the showdown between the forces of heaven and hell reborn a new game of chess for one of the last times.


It was a new spring on a old farm in Provo County, Utah. The Farm was rich with the scent of fresh planted corn, and the red paint dripped from the sigh; "Bat Out Of Hell $5 per person $10 for pictures" that hung above the entry to the barn. A brown and black spotted dog repeatedly barked sending echos out through the rest of the yard.  
>The screen door to the house opened and Jessy walked out of it, his coffee black hair rustling against the wind as he made his way to the barn. It was just about dusk, and a cool wind whipped around as Jessy approached his father in the barn, sitting in his wheelchair next to Mac the dog and the homemade harpoon gun. John (Jessy's father) only stared up at the monster, eyes locked and hands tightly gripping a rusty javelin.<br>"Dad." Jessy said, "Its time for dinner."  
>"Oh its time alright." The old man uttered, "Its been twenty three years today. Do you know what happens today Jessy?"<br>"Dad..."  
>"That damned thing wakes up today is what happens!" John shouted quieting only into a coughing fit before continuing, "I'll make sure that damned thing knows just how Billy felt, I swore it on my life."<br>"Its not waking up dad. You killed it all those years ago, you saved those kids. You stabbed it a billion times and it crawled up and died."  
>John returned his flaming blue eyes to the monster.<br>"The girl said it; It never dies."

As Jessy was about to retaliate an unholy sound peirced his ears from the top wall of the barn where the creature was nailed up. The wood walls to the barn where the monster lay started to crack and chisle away, almost as if it were all made of glass.  
>THE HELL?" Jessy screamed before getting hit in the stomach by his father.<br>Man the harpoon Jessy! Before its too late!" He instructed.  
>Jessy scrambled frantically as he tried to man the mechine and yanked on the leaver, shooting an ancient harpoon. The harpoon clipped the creature as it was began to fall to the ground, severing its left arm so the two body parts fell with an aweful *Thump*.<p>

The severed arm scrambled about feverishly, before it reduced to slight twitching, then stopped completely. John and Jessy stayed as petrified as wood, the only sound was of they're heart beat and Mac's repeative barking.  
>After what seemed to be hours Jessy slowly walked twords the severed arm, taking slow causious steps that silenced even Mac. Slowly Jessy brought his foot closer to the severed arm, cutting the distence between him and it by half inches until there was a quick forcefull kick with the toe of his boot, to the lifeless forarm. Not even miliseconds passed between the collision of foot and arm when Jessy backed away from the thing life it was explosive.<br>There was a long silence, everyone's eyes glued to the lifeless arm. After what seemed to be an eternity, Jessy turned to his dad and gave a careless shrug.  
>In a blurr, the other part of the carcass leaped onto Jessy's back, grabbing his left arm and twisting it back furiously so an audable bone shatter echoed through the farm yard, only moments before a flurry of screaming.<br>"GOD IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Jessy screamed, as the monster on his back kept twisting and twisting.  
>"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" John barked and pleaded from his wheelchair. He feverously attempted to get the wheel chair to move forward, but it seemed that his wheels were cemented to the barn floor by and unseen force. John watched in horror as the monster kept twisting and twisting Jessy's arm, blatently ignoring Jessy's cries of pain. There was another deafining crack comming from Jessy's arm, before the monster appeared to smile a disgusting smile, and Jessy fell to the floor screaming in agony. The monster pinned Jessy to the ground, his one hand on his left arm. Ever so slowly the monster began pulling Jessy's arm away from its socket, the sound of cracking adding to the helpless screams and tearing flesh. The monster proceeded as slowly as possible, and as painfully as possible. The sounds of screams entertaining his ears before he 'cut in for the kill' persay. The monster stopped as there was only one bought of nerves keeping Jessy's arm and torso together. The monster jently picked up a peice of hay that was sitting on the floor, and began lightly touching the nerve, which, in turn, sent agonising waves of sinister pain seering throughout Jessy's entire body.<br>"OH GOD FOR FUCKS SAKE! END IT NOW! JUST END IT All THE FUCK NOW! GET IT OVER WITH!" Jessy srieked with grisly strain.  
>The monster smiled again and restarted, with snails pace, to rip that single bought of abhorrently painful nerves from Jessy's torso, releasing a whole new collab of grisly screams from Jessy. With only the slightest *snap* did Jessy's screams receed. The monster stood up, with Jessy's now severed arm, and snorted all about it, giving it the ocassional long lick, before begining the process of unhinging its jaw and swallowing the limb whole.<br>"JESSY! JESSY! HOLD IT TOGETHER JESSY!" John screamed from his wheel chair.  
>"I...Can't feel...Anything." Jessy said his eyes growing wide. "I CAN'T FUCKING FEEL ANYTHING! OH GOD! NOTHING!" Jessy screamed. John, too focased on his screaming and bleeding boy, failed to notice that the monster used its freshly eaten limb to regenerate a left arm, and walked over to the defensless man in the wheelchair. John looked at the demon with a misty blend of hate and fear, as the monster brought its face closer and closer to John's until it was eye to eye with him.<br>There was an extensive pause, the air only filled with Jessy's cries for help and Mac's mad barking. John took a hard swallow and growled in a low intensive voice; "God will make you pay for what you have done to my boys, ya' hear. For ever soul you have tourchered, he will send an angel whome in turn will punish you ten fold." John remained calm, and fearless, though he was unsure as to where the profacy had come from. The monster angered, he sneered and spat in John's face, before gripping John's head in his hands, and ripping it clean off. Jessy screamed and Mac howeled in greif and fear. The monster stared at the decapitated head, studing it for anything it would like from it, before he threw it over his shoulder by Jessy, and flew out the barn to begin its twenty three day feast.

But unbeknowist of the monster, God did send an unlikely angel. One who could defete the unholy army that was Jeepers Creepers. A small girl, age of 17 with pales skin and sun kissed freckles, crossed the Nevada borders into Utah. Unknowing of what awaited her there.d


End file.
